


Stay

by AshyssofAdomilee



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Slow Burn, Unsafe/Unprotected Sex, alcohol use, and lots of it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyssofAdomilee/pseuds/AshyssofAdomilee
Summary: Someone wants the new Builder gone, but she can think of at least one good reason to stay. A small, sweet story about Arlo and Aushka sparring, smoochin', falling in love and catching vandals.





	1. Rattled

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I wrote this at work instead of doing Adult Things ^^;  
> I really love this game and have fallen in love with the little town and the Portians -especially my Builder, Aushka. This fic was inspired by the "My Eviction From Portia" quest-line, which I decided to build on. (Ha - build.)

Aushka stood at her ruined mailbox and re-read the letter she found crumpled inside. Her eyes lingered on "Little Pest" and "Leave" and she struggled to make sense of what she was reading. Was this a...a joke? Some regional hazing ritual for new builders? She balled the note in her fist and tried to calm the emotions buzzing inside her skull like an angry beehive. Aushka had been in Portia a little under one year and couldn't think of anyone she may had offended enough to want her gone. Well, except Higgings, that smug son of a bitch, but his workshop was hugely successful and established, and she doubted that her workshop was a real threat at this stage. As she searched her memory for the names and faces of everyone in town she'd had an interaction with since arriving, Aushka became aware of the expansive wheat field behind her and turned, expecting to see whomever had vandalized her property standing there like some boogeyman. Her eyes scrutinized the spaces between each stalk hoping (or not?) to catch the culprit but the field was empty of people, the golden wheat shimmering in the early morning sunshine. Aushka retreated to the other side of the fence surrounding her workshop and latched the gate firmly behind her. She scanned the narrow dusty road towards the harbor and town, but it was also empty. 

"What do I do?" she murmured. Aside from the quiet bubbling of stone furnaces turning raw ore into gleaming bars, the morning was still and silent and for the first time since her arrival, Aushka felt alone. 

*****

"What happened? You look troubled." 

Arlo was so damn tall, Aushka had to crane her neck to meet his gaze. After forcing herself to eat breakfast, she made a beeline for town and began searching for the Civil Corps leader. Having long since memorized her friend's usual patrol through town, it took her less than 10 minutes to catch up with Arlo outside the #1 Ruin. 

"Someone smashed my mailbox." She dug around in her pocket for the letter. "They left this note". 

Arlo accepted the paper, his face hardening as he read. "Threats and the destruction of property? This is a serious crime. Do you know anyone who might dislike you enough to do something like this?"

Aushka made a non-committal gesture. "...Higgins?" While steeping tea that morning, she remembered her first encounter with Higgins at the Commerce Guild. He had accused Presley of playing favorites and taken the last commission of the day, denying her the opportunity to earn Gols and reputation. He always referred to her as his "nemesis" if she was unfortunate enough to run into him in town, and always took jabs at her workshop, The Guildworks. 

Arlo hummed and scratched his chin. "Right, you two are pretty tough competitors." His gaze softened and he clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for coming forward, Aushka. We'll start looking into this immediately." 

He turned to leave and Aushka grabbed his sleeve, panic flaring briefly. "W-wait, that's it? Can't I come with you?" Arlo glanced at her hand, his face unreadable, and Aushka immediately dropped his arm, embarrassment colouring her features. "Please?" she added belatedly. 

"Aushka-"

"I won't say anything, I just-"

"Aushka," Arlo said again, softer. He replaced the hand he earlier had on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know you're worried but you have to let me do my job. I'll go speak with Higgins and get to the bottom of this. Keeping the people of Portia safe is a task I take very seriously and you're no exception." The corner of his mouth tilted up and he leaned forward slightly. "Anyway, you can't leave. I'd have no one to play darts with, and you're shaping up to be our best Builder." 

Aushka huffed a laugh through her nose and smiled, her body flushing from his praise. "Perish the thought!" 

Arlo's hand lingered on her shoulder and she could feel the warmth of his palm through the fabrics of his glove and her shirt. She inclined her head again to meet his gaze and was pleased to see something akin to affection in his stare. His normal expression was always so carefully neutral and it was satisfying when she was able to catch glimpses of something less guarded. More real. Aushka had seen it the first time she'd beaten him at Darts, and the other day when a particularly intense sparring match between them had ended in a Draw. She felt her face grow hot at the memory of that fight. Aushka had been doubled over panting heavily when Arlo had hauled her close and murmured "Looking forward to your next challenge" before stalking away. She watched him retreat until he disappeared from view, trying to catch her breath with the memory of his mouth so close to her ear heating her face. 

"I'll come by once I've had the chance to speak with Higgins" Arlo released her shoulder and tucked the note into his pocket. Aushka tried to ignore the absence of his hand and nodded firmly. 

"Alright. I have some things to take care of in town, but I'll be at the workshop around sundown". 

Arlo inclined his head once before starting in the direction of Higgins' workshop. Aushka watched him a moment more before heading to the Commerce Guild to collect her commission for the day. Someone may want her gone, but she could think of at least one good (tall) reason to stick around. 

*****

By the time Aushka had finished her errands, repaired her mailbox, and delivered the shipment of glass to the Research Center, it was late afternoon. She couldn't help the frown that pulled at her mouth as she passed Higgins' workshop but luckily it didn't look like he was around to badger her. "Asshole" she muttered under her breath and continued on to the Round Table. It had been hours since she had anything to eat and Aushka's spirits were always lifted by the food and company at the local eatery. As she neared the doors she heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Sam jogging towards her. 

"Hey Aushka! Grabbing dinner?" 

Aushka's face split into a grin. "You buying?"

"I'll let you have the pleasure of my company on the house, how's that sound?" Sam flung an arm around Aushka and together they walked in and found a table. 

Sonia came around once they were settled and leaned on the table conspiratorially. "Hay Ladies. Ms. Builder? News is you've got Big Red on a case. He blew in here earlier like an autumn storm. Said he was looking for Higgins. You okay? Eeeeveryone knows that man's got it in for you. If you ask me, Higgins doesn't like a woman being a builder, because he never had a problem with Albert." Before Aushka could answer, she caught a glimpse of bright pink hair as Antoine appeared behind Sonia. 

"Arlo? Oh yaas honey, he even came to the Guild office this afternoon looking for Higgins. Poor thing was looking at the commission board when Arlo found him. Hauled him outta there and up to Civil Corps. I thought I was gonna swoon, seeing him take charge like that, but y'all know I love a man in uniform...."

Sam made 'shooing' motions with her hands. "Antoine? Out. Sonia? Lemonades, please." 

Antoine minced away from the table with a deep sign "Fine, fine." Sam caught Sonia's arm as she was leaving. "Have Django 'brew' 'em" 

Sonia winked and spun away from the table. "Yes Ma'am". 

Aushka sighed. "I guess you heard about the letter then?"

"Yeah, I thought Arlo was going to tear the town up trying to find Higgins." Sam grinned. "Something must have him rattled". 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to escalate like this." Aushka folded her arms on the table and put her head down. Sam tapped her on the back on the head. 

"Enough of that. Listen, Portia is a special place. It might not always be where you're from, but it becomes Home in the end, and our community is a huge part of that. If there's someone here making you feel unwelcome? Threatened? Then they gotta be dealt with." Sam paused as Sonia returned with their drinks. They ordered food before Sam continued. "Arlo takes the safety of this city extremely seriously and when things like this happen, he takes it personally." 

"Yeah he's pretty...intense? I mean, friendly and professional an' all that. I really..really enjoy his company, but there's..." Aushka trailed off and took a sip of the lemonade. It was sweet and sour and whatever 'brew' Django put in it (rum? no. vodka? maybe.) had just the right burn to it. "I was sparring with him the other day and I almost beat him. Almost. When he's fighting, or working, it's like there's this ferocity there." Aushka felt familiar heat pooling low in her body and shifted in her seat. 

Sam took a long pull of her drink through the straw and nodded. "Oh yeah. I've sparred with him before. When I had my Civil Corps entrance exam we went at it so long it came to a standstill. I know exactly what you're talking about. It's his eyes, right? You can see it there. He's so damn calm all the time, outwardly, but then you see his eyes and it's like 'oh shit". 

Aushka knew exactly what Sam meant. 

"Oh shit is right." Aushka took another sip as their food arrived. 

"Like I said,' Sam continued around a mouthful of coconut chicken. 'he's rattled." She pointed her fork at Aushka. "Let him take care of this vandal problem. If it's Higgins, we'll make him apologize and compensate you for the damage to your property. 

"And if it isn't?" 

"Then we keep looking. Either way, you're safe, Aushka. I promise."


	2. Next to Me, Miles Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darts. How do they work?

*****

By the time Sam and Aushka parted ways outside of the Round Table, the sun was already sinking low in the western sky. Aushka took her time walking home, thoughts uninhibited by the drink and consumed by Arlo. She couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't attracted to him anymore or that her interest only extended to friendship, but couldn't pinpoint exactly when that had happened. She didn't think it was immediate, although her first few weeks in Portia were a blur of action. She had so much work to do if she wanted to get the old workshop in functioning order as a profitable venture. It had been a hard go at first. There were no usable machines or equipment in the beginning, and Aushka spent many long days down in the ruins mining for ore and other relics in order to craft them. 

It was in the ruins that she started running into Arlo regularly. He was always in the ruin at the base of the church in the morning, so she started bringing an extra serving of coffee in her thermos, and an extra breakfast bar for him. Arlo had guided her around the first few levels and pointed out where the good spots for mining were and how to avoid weak spots in the structures. She enjoyed his company and the steady timbre of his voice as he spoke. He told her stories about clearing out more dangerous ruins, and his time with the Civil Corps. She talked to him about her travels from Barnarock and how she hoped she could keep a connection to her father by coming to Portia and working at his old shop. 

Their friendship developed easily from acquaintance to companion, and a few weeks later Arlo invited her for drinks with him, Remington and Sam at the Round Table. She adored their company and stories of relic diving. She asked as many questions as she could about the Civil Corps - how many branches there were, how they got started, where they got their funding and equipment from, if they had an overarching ruling body. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the wastelands and the creatures that inhabited them. Where she might find rare materials and ingredients, and what they thought she could do to improve the town. In turn, they asked Aushka about engineering and building - where she learned to be a Builder, what kinds of challenges she faced, what she loved and hated about the job. They asked her about Barnarock and the desert and how it compared to the climate in Portia. 

Arlo invited Aushka to the games room to play darts during a lull in conversation which she gladly accepted. 

"I didn't even know they had a games room!" 

Arlo chuckled, a warm deep sound, and followed her into the back room. "I like your enthusiasm!" Sam and Remington went up to the bar to get another round from Django and left Arlo and Aushka to their game. 

"I haven't played this since I was a teenager!" Aushka giggled excitedly as she faced the board and let her dart fly. It hit one of the board's white slices for 10 points. 

"Try and get the green part!" Arlo encouraged. "It's worth 30 points and you get more knight badges the higher your score."

Aushka lined up a few more shots, narrowly missing the 30 point green section of the board. "Damn it! So close!"

"Here," Arlo had been leaning against the prize counter, but he pushed off and came up behind her. "You've got a good shot, just square your shoulders a little more. Here, like this." He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled them back slightly, straightening her spine. He then took her by the hand holding the dart and positioned it to be level with the center of the board. "Throw it from here". Arlo's voice came directly by her left ear and she could feel little puffs of air as he spoke. She turned her head and caught his gaze. There was something simmering in those cerulean eyes, a quiet challenge, an encouragement. Aushka realized that she had been holding her breath and let it out in a quiet exhale. She lined up the shot once more and let the dart fly, this time landing it directly in the thickest part of the 30 point section. 

"Yes!!" She let out a cheer and spun around to embrace her friend, who returned the hug after only a moment's pause. With her face pressed into the front of his jacket, Aushka could smell Arlo's cinnamon soap and the wind and outdoors, along with the faintest tang of sweat and something unmistakably masculine. She tilted her head up slightly and saw Arlo starting down at her, his expression soft and affectionate. Hesitantly, she pulled back and untangled herself from his long limbs. 

Smiling widely at Arlo, she pointed her thumb at the dartboard. "First one to 100 badges?" 

"You're on!"

*****

Aushka snapped herself out of the memory just as she got to her workshop. There was just enough light left to check on the furnaces and the progress of a waterwheel she was crafting for the boys over at the Tree Farm. It was almost done, she was just working on the last of the iron buckets. She brushed dirt off her hands and turned towards the road in time to see Arlo at the gate. Aushka unlatched it and stepped aside to let him through. Arlo's mouth was pressed into a flat line and he radiated tension. 

"I heard you managed to get a hold of Higgins". Aushka shut the gate and turned to him expectantly. 

Arlo hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I spoke with Higgins. There's a problem." 

"Problem?" Aushka motioned for him to follow her into the house. "Come inside and tell me everything. I'll make coffee."

Arlo followed Aushka into her modest home and shut the door behind him, glancing around. The room was small but cozy and smelled like tea and wood-smoke and Aushka. She had a large bed in one corner of the room with a dresser and plush rug covering the floor. The living area was comfortably furnished and separated from the 'bedroom' by a folding screen. In another corner she had a bookcase and desk. The desk was covered in blueprints and the bookcase was filled with building manuals, cookbooks, and other crafting guides. Next to the door was a small counter with a hot plate and Aushka was busy preparing coffee in two mismatched mugs, one red and one purple. An ancient music player was on one of the coffee tables and it filled the room with soft ambient noise. 

"Come sit down" Aushka brought the steaming mugs of coffee to the living area and plopped down on the large sofa, gesturing to the empty spot next to her. Arlo sat down stiffly and accepted the outstretched mug. 

"I spoke with Higgins today." Arlo hesitated. "He didn't vandalize your property, or write the note."

"What? How can you be sure?" Aushka felt her stomach drop. She felt guilty for assigning blame to Higgins if he was innocent, even if he was an asshole. She glanced out the window at the encroaching darkness as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. 

"He's been in Walnut Grove for a few days, he just got back this morning in fact. Gale was the one who corroborated this story - he sent Higgins there earlier in the week to liaise with one of the builders there." Arlo took in Aushka's stricken face and felt his heart clench. "Higgins may not have been responsible, but we--I'm going to find out who is." 

Aushka placed her untouched drink on the coffee-table and chewed her bottom lip. "Arlo, I'm all alone out here, outside of town. The closest people to me are Emily, Sophie and McDonald, but they're all the way on the other side of the fields. If anything happened..." Aushka trailed off, shoulders drooping. "I'm a Builder, Arlo. I make things--I fix things! I don't even hunt animals for materials, I just use traps. I've never hurt anyone in my life. Why would someone hate me enough to threaten me?" Arlo placed his mug next to hers and turned to face her more fully. 

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out, I promise." Arlo reached into his pack and pulled out a small mechanical relic. "Here, I know you're feeling a little isolated out here so I'm leaving this device behind tonight. It's a Comms Relic. Sam, Remington and I use these to communicate with one another over distances while we're exploring ruins and the wastelands. That way, if anyone runs into trouble, they can alert the others. The Research Center constructed this for us last year after...well, that doesn't matter. Just know that I'll keep one on with me all night, and if you hear anything or see anything, you speak into this part, and I'll be able to hear you and I'll come back."

Aushka watched as Arlo demonstrated how the use the device while secretly wishing that he would just stay instead. "Thank you, Arlo. I hope I don't have to use this, but I feel a little better having it." The smile she gave him was fragile and didn't quite reach her eyes. 

Arlo tried to ignore the painful twist in his chest and schooled his features into something he hoped looked confident. "Good to hear. Listen, I'll send you a message when I get back to HQ if it will make you feel better. And I'll keep it on all night just in case." He stood quickly and picked up the coffee mugs. "Here, I'll help you clean up."

They washed up the mugs and coffee pot, and then Arlo did a quick walk around the property. When he was satisfied that no one was around the perimeter, he walked her back to the door. "Keep this on, and I'll send a message when I'm back to HQ" he repeated. "And lock the doors and windows. If you hear or see anything, just say so and I'll come right back." 

Aushka grabbed her iron sword from the storage chest in the corner and put it near her bed. "Thank you, Arlo. I appreciate you coming out here and doing all this." She fidgeted with a lock of her hair while scanning the field beyond the road. She felt like she was stalling, desperate for him to stay just a little longer. 

Arlo put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed little circles into the skin with his thumbs. "You're safe, Aushka. I promise." He stared intently at her with the same deep, unreadable expression he wore around strangers and associates. Aushka wondered what he was thinking and if there was something he wasn't telling her. She didn't want him to look at her as though she were just another Citizen - not while he had his hands on her like that. She wanted to know him, his heart, his thoughts, his worries. She reached up and covered his hands with her much smaller ones. She wanted...everything. Anything he would give her. She just wanted. 

Arlo huffed a small sigh and gave her one final reassuring squeeze before dropping his hands and leaving through the gate. Aushka watched him for a moment more before shutting and locking the door, engaging the deadbolt just to be sure. Despite everything, she felt safe in the home her father had built. The walls, though worn, were thick and strong, the roof had survived many storms and harsh winters, and he had built a large stone fireplace to keep the cold and the damp away. Aushka wandered around the room for a moment, tidying up errant papers and putting the clean dishes away before figuring there was nothing more to be done until morning. She undressed and changed into a soft cotton shirt and shorts before getting into bed, making sure that the device Arlo left her was on and calibrated to the right frequency, and then grabbed the crafting guide she had borrowed from Albert and settled against the pillows. The house was still and warm, and smelled faintly of Arlo's soap. Aushka inhaled deeply and reclined more comfortably to read a few more chapters. Just as her eyelids were getting heavy, the device beside her crackled to life, startling her. 

"Aushka? Can you hear me?" Arlo's voice was distorted slightly by static but his deep timbre carried through the machine. 

"Yes, I'm here. You startled me a little bit." Aushka couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. She was happy to hear him. 

"Sorry about that." Arlo had the decency to sound contrite. "Get some rest. I'm here if you need anything, okay?"

Aushka glanced around the room again and put her book on the nightstand. "Okay Arlo. Good night."

"Good night, Aushka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I come from, "darts" are cigarettes.


	3. Shoulda, Coulda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and encouragement! <3

Sam had been organizing requests on the commission board when Arlo had returned home, and she shot him a sideways glance as he stalked past her.  "You're home late." She tried to sound casual, but there was a teasing lilt in her voice.  "How's Aushka?"

 

Arlo pressed his lips together and exhaled a sigh through his nose. "She's fine. I left her with an extra Comms Relic in case anything happens." He stopped at the training dummy and  took a few swings. 

 

Sam turned to him and planted a hand on her hip, which Arlo knew it meant she was about to say something insufferable. "You should have stayed there." 

 

His punch to the training dummy missed the mark and he scraped his knuckles painfully of the corner of the wood. "...What?"

 

"You heard me" Sam jabbed a finger in his direction. "You and I both know that whoever left that threat likely isn't in town and even if they were, Aushka's not gonna just leave because they  _told_ her to. She's probably anxious living out there by herself while this is ongoing and you being there would've made her feel better.  " 

 

Arlo hit the dummy with a hard left hook and followed it up with a right jab but said nothing. 

 

"Oh  _fuck off_." Sam marched over to Arlo and punched his arm. "Stop with this stoic, stiff-upper-lip garbage! I know you care about her, Remy knows it, even  **you**  know it, you twat!"

  
Arlo shot her a glare. "Aushka is my  **friend**. Of course I'm worried about her!" Annoyance coloured his words. He didn't need to Sam to tell him what he already knew. He didn't need anyone to tell him anything. 

 

"Is that all she is? A friend? If this were happening with, say, Sonia? Would you be this rattled?" She maneuvered herself so that she was between Arlo and the dummy. "How about Nora?" Sam's tone was accusatory but lacked any cruelty and, damn her, Arlo knew she was right.  He opened his mouth to protest when Remington's irritated voice filtered downstairs. "She's not your "friend", you're not an unfeeling robot, and you're allowed to want to get your dick wet,  _Captain_. Now  **everyone** go to  **bed**!"

 

Sam snickered into her hand as Arlo stormed past her into his room, closing the door a little harder than strictly necessary. He pulled his hands through his hair a few times and paced in front of his bed. "Of course I care" he thought angrily. "But Aushka is  **not** some helpless waif. She can fight and she's strong and capable...". Arlo went to his desk and switched on his Comms Relic as he thought about the Builder. He told himself that he was just checking in on her as he promised and not calling to hear her voice again. 

 

He cleared his throat. "Aushka? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm here. You startled me a little bit!" Even with interference, Aushka's voice held a hint of laughter. 

"Sorry about that." Arlo felt a little sheepish. "Get some rest. I'm here if you need anything, okay?"

A pause, then Aushka murmured "Okay Arlo. Good night."

"Good night, Aushka." 

He switched the Comms Relic to stand-by mode and pulled off his boots, belts and pack, flopping back on his bed. the Civil Corps building was quiet and he suspected that Sam had retired to her room as well. Arlo scowled. As boorish as Sam could be at times, she was honest and loyal, and one of his best friends.  He couldn't deny that the way he felt about Sam and the way he felt about Aushka were completely different. He dragged his hand over his face and loosened the bandanna around his neck, unzipping his uniform shirt and tossing it to the end of his bed. He grabbed a thick, well worn book from the nightstand and flicked on a lamp. 

 

Arlo could hear Aushka's soft breathing slow and eventually deepen signalling that she had fallen asleep.  He tried to focus on the 'Flying Pig's entrance exam primer in his lap, but his thoughts were troubled.  Aushka's worried face, her plump lower lip trapped in her teeth carried into his mind.  "Sam was right" he thought bitterly,  "I should have stayed".  He pushed his thoughts away to focus on the primer again, reading and re-reading the chapters he had long since committed to memory.  

 

On the other end of the device, Aushka moaned quietly in her sleep and Arlo's attention snapped to her again.  Whatever thoughts were disturbing her dreams soon quieted and the line was silent again.  Arlo focused on the sound of her breathing once more, and allowed his mind to focus on the Builder.  Aushka was strong, intelligent, hard working, determined, capable...and so so beautiful.   Arlo had a responsibility to all citizens of Portia and tried to remain neutral and unattached, but as the weeks went on and they spent more time together, he struggled to maintain that distinction.  Her smile disarmed him at times, it was so open and honest. When she'd hug him, Arlo had to fight to urge to bury his face in her hair. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the indigo locks, twisting them around his fingers as they engaged in more indecent activities. 

 

He remembered the night she had nearly won their sparring match, the challenge in her dark eyes, the intensity in her movements, She was all lean muscle and tightly coiled energy. She knew Arlo was the best fighter in Portia but she wanted to win. Her strength surprised him, which he supposed was stupid considering her work, and her agility and speed impressed him along with the fluidity of her movements. She would have made an excellent member of the Civil Corps in another life. He had pinned her arms to her side at one point during the match when she stumbled while dodging a punch. She glared at him with such indignation that he was momentarily distracted. It was enough for Aushka to tangle their legs together and bring them both tumbling to the ground. Aushka pinned Arlo's shoulders to the ground and rested her slight weight on his chest. "Give up!" she snapped. Arlo used his larger frame to roll her underneath him, twisting one arm painfully against her back. "Never!' he snarled back. 

 

"Alright, time's up!" Isaac shouted and immediately, Arlo dropped Aushka's wrist and clambered off her. "Good fight, you two. Arlo, you better watch yourself around this one, another couple minutes and she would've beat you!" Isaac nodded at him pointedly before shuffling off off towards the park. Arlo watched Aushka pull herself to her knees and wipe the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Her hair was mussed in a wild mane and something feral shone in her eyes.  She was beautiful and Arlo felt his heart clench as he watched her panting and catching her breath.  He stormed up to her and dragged her to her feet. She gasped at the sudden display of strength and her pupils dialed imperceptibly. " Looking forward to your next challenge" he murmured against her neck, before releasing her and heading back to HQ with the smell of her skin and sweat in his nose. 

 

Aushka made another small sound in her sleep and Arlo glanced back at the device, mind lingering on how her body had felt trapped beneath him.  He was so hard, his erection pressing painfully against his trousers, and he dragged the heel of his hand over his length just once to alleviate some of the pressure. He hissed a desperate sound through his teeth while Aushka moaned in her sleep again. He felt filthy, touching himself and picturing Aushka while she was sleeping. Arlo balled his hands into tight fists and dug his fingernails into his palms-- _hard_.  He took several deep breaths to steady himself before getting out of bed and dropping into a push-up position. 

 

_"1--2--3--4--5--6--7--8--9--10"_  Arlo counted push-ups in his head before switching to crunches. From the device on his bed, he heard a soft rustle of blankets and then Aushka gasped. She sounded frightened. Arlo stiffened and listened.  Though the device, a rhythmic thumping sound could be heard, and Aushka's breathing escalated into panting. 

 

"Arlo?!" Her panicked whisper suddenly came through the device. In a moment, he had thrown himself across the floor and onto the bed. 

"Aushka!? What's wrong?"

 

Aushka's voice cracked when it came back through the line. "Someone is outside - please come. Please, please, plea-"

 

Arlo shoved his boots on, grabbed his pack and flew out the door. "Sam! Remy! Guildworks, NOW!'


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /whistles inconspicuously.

_Arlo wrapped his arms around Aushka and pulled her flush against him, her back to his chest. His face was buried in her neck and he was alternating between peppering the skin with soft kisses and harsh bites, laving the spot with his tongue after each application of teeth.  Aushka rocked backwards, dragging the curve of her ass against the growing bulge in Arlo's pants, earning another hard bite at the junction of her shoulder and neck.  Arlo snaked one of his hands up her side and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head to the side in order to give him better access to the expanse of skin below her collar.  Aushka moaned wantonly and tried to turn is his arms to get better access to his mouth--_

Her eyes snapped open and  the dream faded as her dark house came into focus. Her  sleep shirt was damp with sweat and her blanket was twisted around her body.  Even without touching herself Aushka knew that she was wet - her core pulsed with the memory of the dream and she squeezed her thighs together in frustration. 

 

Suddenly, Aushka heard banging coming from beyond the far wall and her arousal vanished.  She held her breath and cocked her head, listening hard.   

**_Thunk-thunk-thunk_ **

There was someone outside. 

Aushka gasped and threw the blanket off her legs, grabbing the sword off the floor and the device from the end table. 

"Arlo?!" She crept out of bed and brought the device close to her lips. A few seconds later, Arlo's voice came through the other line. 

"Aushka!? What's wrong?"

 

Aushka shut her eyes against the burn of tears. "Someone is outside - please come. Please, please, please-" She heard the other line click off and panic gripped her heart.  "Arlo? Arlo!??" No response.  

 

She crept towards the front door as a loud crack sounded outside. She checked the doorknob--locked, and the deadbolt--engaged, and pressed her ear against the door.  Another crash made Aushka jump and she gripped her sword harder.  She licked her lips and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. A third crash came from outside, louder, and Aushka was suddenly filled with rage.  She pushed away from the door and pounded on it with a fist. 

 

"Hey! HEY. ASSHOLE." something shuffled outside and there was a sound of something heavy and metal hitting the ground with a dull thunk. Aushka licked her lips again. "Yeah! YOU. I have a FUCKING SWORD and I will CUT YOU and if you don't FUCK OFF!" Aushka was shaking with fury. How  _dare_  they? After a pause, she heard voices. At least...two? Hushed and bickering.  She heard the creaky squeal of her front gate opening and footsteps creeping towards the door.  Aushka gripped the sword harder with both hands and aimed it at the door.  She saw the doorknob slowly turn and the door rattled slightly.  Fury soared through her again and Aushka kicked the door as hard as she could.  Someone swore on the other side and then the door rattled more violently. She widened her stance and waited for whoever was on the other side to come through, oddly calm and unafraid. 

 

Suddenly the pounding on her door stopped, and she heard the gate slam shut.  Aushka crept to the side window and barely made out two figures retreating down the road towards the harbor. She lowered her sword and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, resting her head against the wall next to the window.  

 

A loud bang on the door made her scream and she brought the sword up again, swinging it towards the door. 

 

"Aushka??!" Arlo's panicked voice came from the other side of the door and she caught movement outside.  Aushka glanced out the window again and saw Sam and Remington dash off in the direction of the figures.  Relief flooded through her and she let the sword drop from her hands, stumbling to the door and disengaging all the locks.  Arlo tore the door open and Aushka fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest as he folded his arms around her.  "Aushka? Hey, look at me. Look at me, come on" Arlo gently tilted her face up to examine it. "Are you hurt?" 

 

She shook her head 'no' and a single fat tear rolled down her cheek - more the product of stress and adrenaline than anything else.  "You came." She rasped. Arlo wiped her eye with the pad of his thumb and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. 

 

"Yes, of course. I told you I would." Arlo stroked the back of her head as Aushka pressed her face into his neck and inhaled a shaky breath.  Aushka heard Sam and Remy approaching and she pulled herself out of Arlo's embrace and straightened up.  

 

"Captain, two suspects confirmed, but we lost them in pursuit." Sam reported as she tried to catch her breath, resting her hands on her knees.  Remington jogged up behind her.  "It looks like they were headed towards Amber Island."  Aushka noticed that all three of the Civil Corps members were not wearing their usual attire. Remy had on loose fitting black track pants and cotton shirt while Sam wore a soft yellow romper. Their hair was mussed with sleep but their bright eyes were alert and shone in the moonlight. Sam's cheeks were flushed slightly with the exertion of the chase, and she saw a familiar ferocity glinting in her eyes.  Arlo wore his usual grey pants, but his jacket was missing. Aushka noticed with significant interest how his simple white t-shirt stretched over the planes of his chest and across his shoulders. His arms were corded with lean muscle and flexed when he planted them on his hips. 

  
Arlo squinted in the direction of the new bridge. "Good work, both of you.  Head on back to HQ and draft a report. Record everything you've seen for the Mayor. Tomorrow we'll head over there and give it a more thorough look. " 

 

"Yes Sir." Remy and Sam replied in unison and headed off towards town.  Sam glanced back at Aushka, who gave her a small wave and mouthed 'thank you'.  She moved past Arlo and surveyed the new damage. Beside her ruined mailbox (again!?) and smashed storage box (ugh) was a large sledgehammer, bent and warped with use.  Aushka shuddered and turned away from the rubble. "I'll deal with that tomorrow" she mumbled.  Arlo grabbed her hands and lead her inside the house.  

 

"Sit down, let me look at you in the light". He sat her on the couch and knelt down, turning on the side lamp and bathing the room in weak yellow light.  

 

"Arlo, I'm fine, I didn't even leave the house." Aushka tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. Arlo took her hands in his and examined her palms. They were red and chafed from how hard she had been gripping her sword.  Arlo gently ran his thumbs over her palms and frowned.  "I should have stayed." 

 

He murmured it so quietly, she wasn't sure she had heard him right. 

 

"Stayed?"

 

"Yes. I should have stayed here with you instead of going back to Civil Corps. If I had of been here maybe I could have caught the scum that did this." Arlo's voice filled with regret.  

 

Aushka reached up and gently ran her fingers across his furrowed brow, smoothing them down the side of his face. "Nothing happened and you're here now." She smiled at him and he felt arrested by the naked affection he saw in it. "Will you stay now?"  She added hopefully, shyness creeping into her tone. 

 

"I want to." Arlo replied honestly. He indulged in the feeling of her cool hand on his face for a moment before catching her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her palm. Aushka's lips parted slightly and heat flared in her vermilion eyes.  Arlo was still kneeling between her legs, and his other hand came up to rest on her bare knee, just below the hem of her cotton sleep shorts, gripping it with enough pressure to be deliberate. His hand was so hot on her skin it almost felt like a brand, and Aushka dragged her gaze from his hand and long, long fingers up to his mouth where it lingered before finding his eyes again.  She noticed the tightness in his jaw and knew Arlo was fighting himself. She could see him, though. The real him, the Arlo that was loose and relaxed and happy with her at the Round Table. The Arlo that was fierce and powerful and snarling at her when they sparred.  The hand around her thigh flexed, indenting her skin under his fingers. 

 

"Stay" Aushka said roughly, carding her fingers through the short red hair at the base of Arlo's skull and pulling his face closer to hers.  Arlo's eyes flicked to her mouth and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Stay" she repeated, her voice a whisper now. "Please." Her skin was flushed a delicious pink that stained her cheeks and neck.  Her breath escaped her full, parted lips in soft puffs in time with the rapid rise and fall of her chest. 

 

He rose slightly and braced his knees on the couch beside her, pressing her smaller frame down into the cushions and laying himself along the length of her body.  Aushka shifted until they were resting comfortably on their sides, her legs tangled between Arlo's and her head pillowed on the meat of his bicep.  She hummed appreciatively when she felt the bulge of his cock press against her, which earned her a quiet moan. He smoothed his hand up the length of her thigh, along her ribs and rounded swell of her breast, and behind her shoulder blades, holding her body closer to his. Aushka curled her fingers in the fabric on his shirt and skimmed her lips along the column of his throat, tilting her head up to gaze at him through half-lidded eyes. 

 

Arlo brushed his fingers through her hair (soft, so so soft) and pressed his forehead against Aushka's, trying to get his breathing and heartbeat under control.  She was warm and fit against him more perfectly than he could have ever imagined.  He wanted her, the smell of her skin and the taste of her mouth. He wanted to wrap himself around her and sink deep into the inviting heat between her legs.  Arlo squeezed his eyes shut and groaned low in his throat, a reedy, desperate noise that sent sparks shooting along Aushka's spine, before slanting his mouth over hers and kissing her deeply.  

 

_Oh gods..._

Aushka whined at the first swipe of his tongue at the seam of her lips, which she eagerly parted to allow him to lick inside. The kiss was hungry, and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her when Arlo carded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head to give him better access to her mouth.  He rolled and trapped her body beneath his and deepened the kiss, capturing her bottom lip in his teeth and giving it a sharp bite, before moving his mouth to suck hard kisses into the skin of her jaw and throat.  

 

Aushka hooked her leg over the small of his back and pulled Arlo flush against her, arching up to grind her core against his aching cock, still trapped in the confined of his jeans.  Arlo swore and dropped his head against her shoulder, panting and nipping at the tender skin of her collarbone.  He propped himself up on his elbows and rolled his hips against her again, groaning roughly as the friction bordered pain. 

 

"Arlo..." Aushka dragged the flat of her palms up the expanse of his back, rucking his shift up as she went. He sat up on her knees and pulled the shirt over his head, mussing his hair in the process.  She caught his eyes as he untangled himself from the fabric- sky blue blown black - and hummed appreciatively as she let her gaze travel down the long line of his torso to the trail of red hair that disappeared in the waistband of his jeans, the muscle of his abs jumping under her exploratory fingers.  Arlo was all lean muscle - a runners body - but the frame belied a solid strength that Aushka was eager to put to good use.  She flicked her eyes back up to his and deliberately licked her lips. "Take me to bed." 


	5. Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, they fricked and the fricken' was good.

Arlo let his hungry gaze roam languidly along Aushka's flushed body, lingering on the heavy swell of her breasts.  He saw her appraising his body, bottom lip caught in her teeth, and felt his cock grow impossibly harder at the hungry look in her eyes. 

 

"Take me to bed"

 

His dick throbbed painfully. 

 

"As you like" he rasped, rising from the couch and lifting Aushka with him, hands under her thighs. 

 

"Fuck..." Aushka returned to his mouth and laved kisses against his lips, moaning at the slick push of his tongue against hers.  She clung to his shoulders as Arlo crossed the room, letting out a delighted squeak when he dropped her unceremoniously onto her bed. 

 

Standing over her, his hands found the button on his jeans but he hesitated slightly, body suddenly tense and his face serious and unreadable - although none of the heat had cooled in his eyes.  

 

A tiny frown pulled at the corner of Aushka's mouth and she leaned up on her elbows. "What's wrong?" She pulled her legs under her and knelt on the bed in front of him, anxiety twisting in her stomach. "..Arlo..?"

 

Cupping her face tenderly, Arlo pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. "I want you." his eyes flicked to hers and Aushka felt weak at the intensity she saw there. "Do you understand? I  _want_  you." He kissed her again, deeply, curling his tongue to lick along her sensitive palate.  

 

Aushka slid her hands along his chest and up into his hair, pulling him closer.  His voice repeating in her head like a prayer. 

 

_"I want you, I want you, I want you"_

He pulled away with a shaky exhale and caught her chin.  "This can't be a one-time thing' he glanced down between them. "If you'll have me, with you, like this..." Arlo trailed off and huffed a small sigh. "I can't go back after and pretend that you're just another Portian - pretend that I don't..." he pressed his forehead to hers.  "Pretend that you don't mean  _everything_  to me." he finished simply. 

 

"Oh Arlo," Aushka pulled his head down and pressed a kiss to his lips, heart leaping at his confession. "It's always been you. Just you." She kissed his cheeks, his eyes, the tip of his nose - she peppered kisses along his jaw and down his neck before bending slightly and pressing a long, soft kiss to the skin above his heart. When she looked up at him again, Aushka could see his walls crumbling - the emotional barriers, the sculpted neutrality - and his carefully guarded heart was laid bare to her.  The smile he gave her was breathtaking.  

 

Aushka couldn't stop the tears that welled in her eyes or her own answering smile. "There you are" she whispered. "Don't hide from me anymore. Let me see you." 

 

Arlo looped his arms around her and drew her body close. "I'm here". His rough voice vibrated through Aushka's body and rekindled the heat that had been smoldering since she woke from the damn dream. 

 

"Yes.." arousal clouded her mind as she pressed herself against the flat planes of Arlo's chest. "Stay." 

 

_Ahh...yes._

Arlo captured her lips in another bruising kiss, dragging his hands down her back and pulling at the hem of Aushka's shirt.  She broke the kiss long enough to pull it over her head before sealing her mouth against his again. Arlo smoothed his hands down her bare arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, before cupping her full breasts and thumbing at her hardening nipples.  He swallowed the little moan that escaped Aushka and gave the dusky peaks another, less gentle, tug.  

 

Aushka threw her head back with a gasp. "Ohh fuuuuck,  _yes_ Arlo,  _please_ -"

 

He chucked against the column of her throat - a deep warm sound filled with promise.  He pressed wet kisses along her clavicle. "Please what?" 

 

Aushka grabbed a handful of his ass and dragged him closer to the edge of the bed, shoving one of his legs between hers and grinding her core against the meat of his thigh.  Naked under the thin fabric of her shorts, Aushka moaned again at the roughness of his denim-clad leg against her center. 

 

Arlo hissed a breath through his teeth and anchored his hands on her hips roughly. "Fuck Aushka, you feel so good." He hooked am arm under her leg and pulled it over his hip, dragging his clothed erection against her core.  The angle and friction pulled a low snarl from Arlo and he dropped his head to lick his way into her mouth again. 

 

"Lay back." Arlo's voice was a rough growl in her ear, and when Aushka didn't comply immediately, he pushed her back onto the mattress and loomed over her. He curled his fingers in the waist of her shorts and caught her eyes, pulling them down her legs with deliberate slowness.  He leaned up and raked his eyes over her face and down the length of her body.  Her olive skin was flushed pink from her high cheekbones all the way to her navel. She was smooth and soft, with scars and bruises littering her body - evidence of her work for the guild as well as the time spent in the ruins and wastelands. He eyed the neat thatch of curls at the juncture of her legs and felt his cock pulse at the shiny slickness he saw on her ample thighs. "You're so beautiful." Arlo dropped to his knees and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed. "You're perfect, Aushka. Gods, I..."

 

Aushka raised herself onto her elbows and watched Arlo lift each of her legs and place them on his shoulders - pressing hot kisses to the side of her calves and insides of her knees - before lowering his head and licking a broad stripe along her slit with the flat on his tongue. 

 

" **Fuck!** " Aushka fell back against the mattress and clamped her thighs around Arlo's ears. His hands gripped her hips tightly and pressed them into the bed when she bucked up against his mouth. 

"Patience' he mumbled against the slick of her pussy. "I've got you". 

 

Aushka mewled and fished her hands in the covers as Arlo's tongue curled around her clit, closing his lips around the sensitive nub and applying the faintest hint of teeth.  She was distantly relieved that her house was so isolated at that moment, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop babbling praise and moaning brokenly if she wanted to.  

 

"Ohh fuck, yes Arlo, please, fuck, there, right there, please, please" She scratched her nails along his scalp and held his face to her soaked pussy. "So good, you're amazing, feels so good, you make me feel so good, yes, yes,  _yeesss-_ ".

 

Arlo growled against her center and thrust his tongue inside her tight entrance, pressing and laving it with attention until his jaw cramped.  He knew Aushka was close - her hands in his hair almost painful.  He pressed her hips down with an arm thrown across her hips and circled her clit with the pads of his fingers, running them along her slick folds. He returned his mouth to her oversensitive bundle of nerves, sucking lightly, and pressed his middle finger into her dripping entrance, feeling her stretch around the digit until he was able to add a second.  Arlo nipped at her thigh, soothing the skin with his tongue. "Fuck Aushka, you're so tight." he pressed a wet kiss to her clit. "So gorgeous laid out for me like this" He crooked his fingers inside of her searching for that textured patch of skin, and pressed roughly against it. Aushka snapped her head back against the pillows and shouted, her inner walls fluttering around Arlo's insistent fingers. "That's it, Beautiful. Come for me, let me see you. Let me  _hear_  you." 

 

Aushka's voice pitched into a high wail when she arched off the mattress and came, clenching wetly against his fingers and dripping  between her thighs.  Arlo gave her a few more weak thrusts until she grabbed his wrist. "Ahh! Too..too sensitive." she breathed. 

 

Arlo chuckled and gently untangled her legs from around his head, kissing each ankle and lowering them to the bed before sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.  Aushka pulled herself up the bed until her head found the pillows and reclined back to admire the man before her.  Arlo's hair was deliciously mussed and his lips and chin were still slightly wet from her slick.  His skin was flushed dark red - the colour standing out on his fair skin.  She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully, admiring how the muscles in his arms and abdomen bunched as he unfolded himself from the floor, dropping his boots with a dull 'thump'.  Aushka quirked an eyebrow at him and crooked her finger in invitation, spreading her thighs to make room.

 

Arlo undid his pants, easing them off his hips and down his legs.  He hissed as his erection finally bobbed free and slapped against his stomach.  Aushka's mouth watered as Arlo took himself in his hand and gave a few languid strokes.  His cock was thick and deliciously curved, and Aushka squeezed her thighs together when her pussy clenched in anticipation.  Arlo crawled up Aushka's body, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her skin as he went, and settled between her parted legs. 

 

"You're so beautiful" he repeated, cupping her face and stroking his thumb along her cheekbone. Aushka's large, amaranth eyes blinked owlishly at him, and she could taste herself on his tongue when Arlo dipped his head for another deep kiss. Shifting slightly, he positioned his cock against her center, slick with pre-cum and her earlier release and pressed the head gently inside, meeting slight resistance. 

 

"Okay?" Arlo murmured the question against her lips and watched her reaction carefully. 

 

Aushka nodded, gripping his bicep tightly. "Yes. I want this - I  _want_ you, Arlo. Please."

 

Slowly, so slowly, Arlo sank into the hot, wet heat between her thighs and stopped with his hips were flush against hers.  Aushka tossed her head back against the pillows and moaned long and loud. She could feel Arlo panting heavily into the skin of her neck and knew he was trying to be gentle for her benefit.  She forced herself to relax against the burning stretch and adjust to the feeling of total fullness.  She rolled her hips experimentally and was rewarded with a broken moan from Arlo. 

 

He raised his head to meet her eyes, body thrumming with the effort of keeping still. Aushka was so hot and tight around him, and Arlo had to fight the urge to bend her in half and chase his release.  Aushka moved beneath him again and moaned, the thick glide of Arlo's length easier now, less painful. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth at the silky drag of her around his cock. "Aushka...you feel so damn good."

 

She whimpered beneath him and arched into his next thrust, harder now, and gasped when he brushed a spot inside of her that sent fire scorching down her spine. " ** _Fuck!"_**

****

Arlo's fingers pressed bruises into the skin of her thighs as he rolled his hips against Aushka, finding a static rhythm that had her crying out with each shallow thrust.  She groped for his hand and tangled their fingers together, meeting his hips as the quiet slap of their bodies filled the air around them.  Arlo opened his eyes and found Aushka watching him disappear inside her slick channel, her gaze hungry and familiar. Her lips pulled back from her teeth as he snapped his hips in a particularly hard thrust, and she turned that feral stare to him, linking her ankles behind his back and using them to drive him deeper into her. 

 

Arlo dropped to his elbows on either side of her head and scraped his teeth along the long column of her throat, biting harshly at the juncture of her shoulder and leaving angry red marks he was sure would purple beautifully against her tan skin.  He snarled into her ear and grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to meet his eyes.  "Don't push it" he grit out through his teeth.

 

"I'm not made of glass,  _Captain_." Ausha panted out, scoring her nails down the expanse of his back and grinding her hips when she felt his cock twitch inside her. "Now fuck me like you mean it." 

 

Eyes burning, Arlo splayed his fingers along the side of her neck, thumb under her jaw, and sucked a bruising kiss against her lips, tongue delving deep into her mouth.  He grabbed her thigh and pushed her leg up, bending her knee towards her chest, and leaned his weight against her, driving little huffs of air from her lungs.  "Like I  _mean_  it?" He nipped her ear, voice vibrating through her skull. "Do you even know how long I've wanted this? What you've done to me?" He punctuated his words with sharp rolls of his hips, driving his cock into her and sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body. 

 

Aushka threw her head back against the pillows and allowed Arlo's weight to press her into the bed, surrendering to the feel of him wrapped around her. Her senses were consumed by him - the intensity of his stare as he pressed his forehead against hers, their combined taste on her tongue, the smell of his sweat and skin and soap, and the sound of their bodies joining in frantic coupling. His name left her mouth is a steady chant, a prayer -  _Arlo, Arlo, Arlo._ She struggled to get her breath, drowning in the ferocity of his gaze, the possessiveness of his hold on her, the strength of his body beneath her hands.  

 

Aushka was not a weak woman; she had endured many physical and emotional aches in her life - her mothers death and her fathers absence, the incessant mockery of her (predominately male) peers at Builders College, the many broken fingers and sprains and aches as she honed her craft and made a name for herself in Barnarock, and most of all, inheriting the empty shell of her fathers old workshop and making it into something  _worthy._ She had relied and depended on herself for so long, her life carefully crafted and engineered like one of her projects.  She came to Portia to find closure, sure, but she hoped, more than anything, to re-build herself. To heal.  

 

Her mind swam, overwhelmed, and she called out her pleasure when Arlo shifted their positions, the new angle allowing his cock to brush against that spot deep within her that had her back bowing off the bed.  With her legs draped loosely around his hips and him sitting back on his heels,  Aushka could suck in huge gulps of air and focus her eyes on where their bodies met again.  Arlo set a punishing pace, snapping his hips against hers and holding her body in place to better chase their release. 

 

"Gods, so good, feels so good, please Arlo, make me take it, please..." Aushka was babbling again but couldn't stop it - her mind singularly  focused on the way her pussy stretched around his cock as he fucked her. Arlo dropped his head back and groaned, pulling her ankle onto his shoulder and doubling his already punishing pace.  His cock drove into her roughly and Aushka could feel pressure building deep within her core. "Yes, fuck baby, please, just like that, yes yes yes, give it to me!" 

 

"Fuck, Aushka, want to feel you come." Arlo turned his head and nipped at the skin of her ankle, licking along the prominent jut of her bone.  "Come on, sweetheart, let go. I've got you." His pace faltered slightly and Aushka knew he wasn't going to last much longer, the frenetic staccato of his hips stuttering. 

 

"Oh please, oh please, please please!" Aushka squeezed her eyes shut as heat pooled low in her belly and vibrated like a plucked bowstring. "Oh fuck,  ** _yes_** , Arlo, I love you, I love you, I lov-" Aushka's vision whited out and she clamped down on his dick,  _hard,_ screaming out her release to the ceiling. Distantly, she could hear Arlo groaning out his own release as his cock spurted hot pulses deep within her. She focused her eyes and took in his sweaty face, flushed with exertion and eyes blissed out.  She felt him soften and slip out as her pussy gave one last pitiful clench at the emptiness.  Arlo carefully lowered her leg from his shoulder, and ran his hands along the length of her calves, panting and rubbing circulation back into the limb. 

 

Aushka threw her arm over her eyes and concentrated on getting her breathing back under control.  She suddenly felt shy, splayed out on the bed with come leaking out of her.  She cracked an eye open and saw Arlo rising from the bed and reaching for his discarded shirt.  Panic washed over her and  Aushka weakly pushed herself up onto her elbows, mouth dry and voice cracked from overuse. "Uhmm" she offered, lamely. Arlo glanced back over his shoulder at her, that old, infuriating, neutral expression plastered on his face and Aushka felt her stomach drop.  "Uh, listen-" she tried again, but didn't know what she wanted to say.  She shut her eyes and took a few steadying breaths.  "I-" she felt the bed dip as Arlo slid in beside her, shirt in hand, and gently cleaned up the mess between her legs and down her thighs.  

 

"I love you, too." He smiled, affection sparking in his eyes, and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.  Tossing the shirt away, Arlo opened his arms and pulled Aushka against his chest.  She tucked her head under his chin and released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Arlo shifted until they were both comfortable, and arranged the blanket over himself and Aushka.  She felt him press another kiss to the top of her head. "I told you, it's not a one-time thing." he said around a yawn, hands rubbing circles onto her cooling flesh. "I'm staying". 

 

Aushka wanted to say something else, something clever and sweet, but before she could even form the sentence, sleep dragged her down into the void.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and the comments - I sincerely appreciate the support :3


	6. Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's plot in here somewhere, I promise.

Aushka stirred and blinked her eyes open.  The house was still dark, but weak light poked through her curtains signalling that dawn was approaching.  Silently cursing her internal clock, she snuggled down into the covers and sighed contentedly.  She ached between her legs with a gentle, throbbing soreness, but she felt relaxed and comfortable.  Arlo breathed softly behind her, soft exhalations ticking her ear, and she smiled and pressed herself closer to him, humming when his arm wrapped around her waist and drew her firmly against his chest. 

 

"Wha'time's it?" His sleep-rough voice was a deep purr. 

 

"Still early - not even first light." 

 

Arlo hummed and shifted against her, his erection pressing into the hot space between her thighs.  Heat flooded through Aushka and she pressed her ass into the cradle of his hips, sighing out a light moan. 

 

"I don't usually get up this early" she teased, rolling her hips back against him more firmly. 

 

Arlo's hand wrapped around her hip, long long fingers splayed across the sharp point of the bone.  He pressed kisses into her neck and top of her spine. "Neither do I' he breathed. "but I'm up anyway." She felt his grin against her shoulder blades. 

 

Aushka rolled her eyes and was preparing a witty retort when Arlo hooked her leg under his arm and dragged the long line of his cock against her core.  She arched her back and gasped, shifting her hips until the thick head caught against her pussy and nudged inside.  Arlo groaned lowly into her neck and pressed inside, stopping when his hips were flush against the ample curve of her ass. He slid out, hissing at the delicious drag against her slick channel, and thrust back in long slow strokes, setting a languid pace.  Aushka matched his unhurried pace, panting around the mild discomfort as he stretched her open.  The paid quickly dissolved into a deep satisfying burn that had her pressing her face into her pillow and moaning. 

 

"None of that, now." Arlo tilted her face back and craned his neck to press a kiss to her lips. "Let me hear you - how good I make you feel". He reached up and tweaked a hardened nipple between his fingers. Aushka cried out and pushed her chest more firmly into his large hand, clenching around his throbbing cock. "That's my girl." Arlo murmured affectionately against the shell of her ear, hitching her leg higher and driving into her at a new angle. Aushka dropped her mouth open and moaned long and loud, leaning her head back against his shoulder and reaching up to curl his short hair around her fingers. 

 

Arlo growled and snaked his other arm around her in order to reach the apex of her thighs, spreading her folds open and rubbing rough, insistent circles around her clit. Aushka shouted and clamped down on his cock, walls fluttering an erratic pulse. Also sped up this thrusts, snapping his hips in short deliberate strokes that nudged against her g-spot. He panted into the damp skin of her neck and grit his teeth against the tight, wet heat. "Close, so close, sweetheart, I need to feel you. Come for me." Arlo nipped at her ear and pinched her clit roughly between his fingers.

 

Aushka's trembling body went rigid against him and she cried out her orgasm brokenly, fingers twisting painfully in Arlo's hair.  He following close behind, buried to the hilt and pulsing stream after stream against her sore walls. Panting, Arlo slipped out and rolled Aushka to face him, taking in the sight of her large dilated pupils and flushed face. He kissed her deeply, coming down from the high and running his fingers affectionately through her sweaty hair.  

 

Aushka hummed against his lips and wrinkled her nose. "We need a shower" she said warmly. 

 

"And how." Arlo agreed, smoothing his hands down her back as she flopped onto his chest. 

 

"As soon as I can feel my legs again I'll get us some towels. I have a shower out in the yard," Aushka yawned. "Well, not IN the yard, but in a room." She raised her head and beamed at Arlo proudly "I designed it with Gust and Albert, although the plumbing was mostly me. The furnaces heat the water comfortably and the pressure is really great.  Barnarock was hot enough that I didn't mind a cool shower, but it's different in Portia."

 

Arlo hummed in agreement, feeling drowsy and sated.  Hearing Aushka talk about her work made warmth glow in his chest and he felt a smile tug at his mouth.  By then, the sun had risen in the skin in earnest, bathing the room in bright orange streaks. 

 

Aushka was contemplating how she was going to pull herself out of bed when her front gate squealed open and someone knocked brusquely on the door.  She and Arlo exchanged confused looks, and he got out of bed wrapping a sheet around his waist.  Aushka sat up and eyed her sword laying under the window where she had dropped it the previous night.  There was another impatient knock followed by an annoyed shout. 

 

"Arlo, open up - it's Sam. I  _know_  you're in there!" 

 

His shoulders visibly dropped as the tension left them and Arlo glanced back at Aushka. "Uh, what's going on Sam? Everything okay?" he called through the door as Aushka dove out of bed and tossed his pants in his general direction. She took refuge behind the folding screen and struggled to find her work clothes. 

 

"Ohhh, I'm fiiiiine" Sam's amused voice floated through the door. "I just thought you might want a change of clothes." 

 

Arlo yanked the door open and glared at Sam's smirking face. He heard Aushka swear behind him and the sound of dresser drawers opening and closing. He cleared his throat and tried to lean causally against the door frame - as casually as someone wearing a sheet and looking guilty possibly could. 

 

Sam waggled her eyebrows suggestively and indicated the bundle in her arms. She looked equal parts delighted and smug, and dropped her voice to a whisper. "You left your Comms Relic on 'standby' you idiot."  She pushed the clothes into Arlo's chest as he gaped at her. "I disabled it before you scandalized yourself forever. You're welcome". 

 

"Sam, I-" Arlo sputtered and almost dropped the sheet. 

 

"Nah, nuupe, I don't wanna hear it. Remy and I are meeting with Gale at noon. We'll rendezvous with you two then." Sam rose on her tip toes and peeked over her shoulder, satisfaction shining in her eyes. "Captain, I'm happy for you. Both of you, really." she curled her hand around his bicep and gave it a squeeze before turning and jogging towards the road. "Don't be late." 

 

Arlo shut the door and leaned heavily against it, pinching the bridge of his nose. Aushka padded towards him wrapped in a fluffy towel and pressed a spare to his chest.  "You heard her, let's get cleaned up and I'll make us breakfast." She pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth and lead him through the back door and into the stone bathroom. 

 

"You built all this?" Arlo glanced around the small room. From the outside, it looked like a snailbob shell - the swirling entrance opening to an inner chamber.  There was no ceiling, just thick hardwood beams above them, and sunlight streamed in unbidden.  It was warm and had an intricately patterned marble floor. Copper pipes lined the walls and a large shower head hung from the back wall.  It wasn't much bigger than a storeroom but it felt spacious.  

 

"Not alone, no.  Albert and Gust designed and constructed the structure, and I fitted in the plumbing." She hung her towel on a hook and turned on the water, stepping under the spray. Arlo took a moment to appreciate her body in the sunlight as she scrubbed at her hair with a bar of soap. She caught him looking and turned slowly under the water. "See something you like, Captain?" 

 

Arlo crossed the room and joined her under the shower head. She was right about the pressure and temperature and shut his eyes as water pounded between his shoulder blades.  They took turns washing the sweat and fluids off each other as the air around them turned humid. Aushka pushed the wet bangs off of Arlo's forehead and leaned up on her toes, pressing herself against the planes of his chest and kissing him deeply. Smirking, he pushed her until her back hit the cool stone wall and sank to his knees. Arlo trailed kisses along her thighs and belly before lifting her knee and draping it over his shoulder.  Aushka's breath hitched and she dragged her fingers through his wet hair, scratching at his scalp with her blunt nails. Arlo worked his tongue into her and scraped his teeth against her clit, and when Aushka screamed in pleasure, her voice was drowned out by the rush of the water, and the background noise of her machinery whirring in the yard. 

 

****

 

"This is very concerning." Gale linked his hands behind his back as he paced behind his desk. "And you're sure you didn't see who came to your door last night?" 

 

"No." Aushka shook her head in frustration. "It was too dark, I only caught a small glimpse of them retreating when the Civil Corps arrived." 

 

The Mayor hummed thoughtfully. "What about Higgins? He seems to have had a chip on his shoulder about you since you arrived." 

 

Arlo shook his head. "I questioned Higgins thoroughly, and you were the one who confirmed his alibi."

 

"Yes, but is it possible that he paid someone else to do it? Scare his biggest competition out of town at a time when he had an air-tight alibi?" Gale stroked his chin "Aushka has impressed everyone with the quality and craftsmanship of her workshop, and has advanced quickly through the rankings. She's the biggest threat to Higgins' business." 

 

"I...suppose that's possible. Potentially." Arlo nodded but didn't sound convinced. 

 

"It's not Higgins.' Aushka said firmly. "He'd know he would be the primary suspect, and would be ruined if found guilty. That assholes cares about his money and image way too much, so I don't think it would be him, as loath as I am to admit it." 

 

"Who else is there?" Remy asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "Portia isn't exactly Vega 5 - the suspect pool isn't particularly deep." 

 

Aushka shrugged and pulled her hands through her hair. "I don't know! I'd hire you guys to do a private investigation of every citizen, but I'd go into debt-" she froze, eyes wide. "I'd...go into...debt. That's it! Holy shit!" She whirled on Arlo. "The debt collectors, or the-the  _fake_  debt-collectors, those greebly pricks who came by the workshop a few days after I arrived and claimed I owed them money - what're their names? Hank and Tank? Honks and Tonks?"

 

"Huss and Tuss?" Arlo offered. 

 

"YES! Them. It's gotta be them, they're the only other people in Portia who've ever even remotely threatened me." 

 

"Oh that makes sense. "Sam said. "They were squatting in your Pa's old workshop before you arrived."

 

Anger flared through Aushka. "They  _what_?" 

 

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, we arrested them a few times for trespassing but they kept skipping town and escaping to the other Free Cities. Anytime they were in Portia, they were usually in the workshop though." 

 

"And  **nobody**  thought that I might need to  _know_  that?" Aushka balled her hands into fists and tried to keep her voice level.  She was so angry but couldn't pinpoint exactly who to direct it at. The very thought of people - criminals - squatting in the home her father had built had her seething and she took a few steadying breaths to calm herself. 

 

"You're right," Arlo sounded contrite. "We dropped the ball on that one, and I take full responsibility for not telling you sooner. We can talk it out later, but right now we need to find Huss and Tuss and bring them in."

 

Aushka pushed past him and headed towards the door. "Well then let's go - I'm coming with you."

 

"Going where? We need to  _find_  them, firstly, and no you're not, secondly". Arlo grabbed her arm and dropped his head close to hers. "A moment?" Aushka nodded and stepped away from the door. "Remy, Sam, go to the harbor again and see if you can find them. It's possible that Huss and Tuss might be trying to leave Portia, or head to Starlight Island. No one leaves until we find them, understood?" 

 

"Yes, Sir." Sam and Remy saluted in unison and left the Mayors office. 

 

Arlo turned back to Aushka who glared sullenly at him."I know you're angry, and I understand why you feel that way. I'm sorry - I don't know what I was thinking not telling you about the squatters sooner." Aushka flicked her eyes to his and he smoothed his hands down her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm going to make this right - Sam, Remy and I are going to find them and end this." 

 

Aushka felt her anger cool and she breathed out a long sigh. "Alright. I know you're right, I know. I just...." she shrugged. "It's okay. Just come find me when you've found them. I have some questions." 

 

"I will." Arlo dropped a light kiss to the end of her nose and turned to follow Sam and Remy.  Aushka smoothed her hands down her pants and straightened her hair as Gale appeared beside her with a small carafe of water. She accepted the glass with an grateful smile. 

 

"They're good people, the Corps." he gestured to the door. "Arlo is our best. This'll be all over soon, you'll see."


	7. Blood on the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Fight! Fight!

"What the hell is that?" Aushka squinted her eyes as she neared Guildworks. Something large and pink was sprawled in the grass by her front gate. As she got closer, she realized it was Pinky, and she knelt to give the stray a few scratches on the head. "I don't have any fish for you today, sorry." The cat turned her large red eyes on Aushka and she sensed a quiet intelligence there. Pinky pushed her head into her hand once more before rising and stretching, glancing over her tiny shoulder and meowing loudly at Aushka.  She took a few steps away from the gate, turned back, and meowed again. 

 

"What's..what am I seeing here?" Aushka dropped her bag of supplies and took a few tentative steps towards the cat, who paced a few more steps ahead before turning back. "Do you want me to follow you?" Pinky yodeled in response and took a few more assertive steps along the perimeter of her workshop. "Okay well, hold on a hot minute - I'm not leaving these groceries out in the sun." Aushka unlocked her door and set the bag of goods on the counter.  As she turned to leave the workshop, she spotted her discarded sword under the window and secured it to her back. "Sure - why not? Better arm myself before I follow the strange pink cat to gods-know-what."  

 

Pinky was waiting for Aushka at the end of her property and started trotting down the hill and across the field towards Amber Island as soon as she got close.  Aushka scowled and jogged to keep up with the surprisingly swift feline. She had often caught fish at a little spot by the bridge and hoped she wasn't be roped into some scam to catch Pinky her dinner. "I don't have a fishing pole, sorry." The cat flicked one ear backwards and continued across the field. Pinky led Aushka through a herd of llamas, across the road and over the bridge into the center of Amber Island, stopping at the entrance of a large cave. She puffed her fur out and screeched into the darkness beyond the mouth of the cave.  

 

"What's in there, Girl?" Aushka took a few steps inside the threshold of the cave and peered into the darkness.  Pinky slinked around her legs and purred loudly.  Aushka cocked her head and listened closely.  Somewhere deeper in the cave, she could make out the sound of voices floating out of the darkness.  She pulled the sword off her back and rested it on her shoulder, stepping further into the darkness.  

 

"Go find Arlo." Aushka didn't know if the cat could understand her, but figured it couldn't hurt to try. "He's at the harbor. Go bring Arlo here." Pinky chirped and scampered out of the cave, leaving Aushka to step carefully through the darkness, following the contour of the wall with her hand.  Sloping to the left, the initial chamber narrowed into a passage lined with torches, and Aushka crept along quietly. She could hear voices more clearly now, and recognized them from the night before. 

 

"Well, well. Found you." She narrowed her eyes and followed the voices to the edge of a large antechamber within the cave.  Huss and Tuss were in the middle of the room, passing a bottle between them and snickering around a glowing campfire. 

 

"Huehhuh. 'Nother one smashed. Shouldn't be long now."

 

"And those Civil Corps fools are still running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Revenge sure is sweet! That little pest will regret wrecking our collection scam. "

 

"No more builder, back to work!" 

 

Aushka crept further into the room, keeping their backs to her and her eyes focused on their heads.  Moving quietly, the toe of her boot kicked an errant rock which rolled up to the brothers and hit Huss on the heel. 

 

_Shit._

"Hu?"

 

Tuss turned towards his partner. "What is it, bro..." movement caught his attention and he turned to face Aushka. "Hwwaugh! It's you!"

 

Aushka raised her sword and grinned menacingly at the pair. "That's right. It's me." 

 

Tuss shook the initial shock off and then slapped his brother against the chest. "Well, whatever! I guess we'll have to move forward a few steps in the plan."

 

"This time we smash you for good!" Huss slurred drunkenly. 

 

Both brother were unsteady on their feet, and Aushka circled them, keeping the fire-pit between them.  She had no expectations that this was going to be a fair fight, and hoped Pinky was on her way back with Arlo and the Civil Corps.  

 

"You boys don't look so good. You sure you wanna take me on?" she was pleased at the confidence she heard in her voice. "I mean, you  _did_  take off last night before we had the chance to talk this out.  It doesn't have to end in me kicking the shit out of you for squatting in my house and wrecking my stuff. What'dya say?" 

 

"That's OUR house! Aint nobody been living there in years and we own it fair and square!" Tuss bellowed, pointing a wavering finger in her direction. 

 

"Fair and square, huh? Well, maybe there's been a mistake?" Aushka pitched her voice high and airy, and the brothers exchanged suspicious looks. Aushka stepped closer to the fire pit.  "Why, of course! If you boys own it fair and square, then clearly I've been in the wrong!" She pressed her hand over her heart dramatically. 

 

"That's what we've been sayin'!" Huss threw his hands up in exasperation. 

 

Aushka crinkled her nose. The brothers smelled liked a brewery.  Tuss slid unfocused eyes down Aushka's body lewdly and she clenched her jaw, hand tightening on her sword. 

 

"You...you're not gonna give us yer house." he drawled.  Aushka's eyes hardened and she shook her head. 

 

"Nah." 

 

Sweeping her foot towards the fire pit, Aushka kicked a cloud of coals and embers into Huss' face, driving her elbow into his gut when he brought his hands up to claw at his eyes.  The air left his lungs in an acrid whoosh and she cracked him across the face with the pommel of her sword, sidestepping as he fell to the ground heavily. Tuss grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back harshly, delivering a punch to her kidney and causing her sword to slip from her fingers.  Aushka snarled with rage and kicked backwards, connecting the heel of her boot with the tender skin at the base of his knee and scraping it down his shin.  The taller man buckled behind her and released her hair.  Aushka spun to get away and felt his fist connect with her mouth. Even drunk and uncoordinated, the punch had power behind it and Aushka stumbled back as her lip split open, blood welling to the surface and dripping down her chin.  Fury roared through her and she tackled Tuss, throwing her entire weight into his chest and throwing him to the hard stone floor. His head connected with a sharp crack and he lay under her dazed. Aushka drew her fist back and punched him, hard, then again, and again, and again, his face a blur of red.  

 

Aushka moved off him when he stopped trying to defend himself and retreated to the other side of the room. Her face was tacky with blood from her split lip and her hand ached from connecting with the bandits face.  Breathing hard, she retrieved her sword from beside Huss' unconscious body and sat heavily near the passage she had come from, closing her eyes.  Near the mouth of the cave, she could hear shouting and footsteps, and rose weakly to her feet. "Back here!" 

 

"Aushka!?"

 

"Yeah, Arlo. I'm here." she leaned back against the wall as Arlo, Remy and Sam emerged from the narrow passage. Their gaze swept from Huss, to Tuss to the sword, to the fire-pit and then to Aushka, who was dabbing blood off her face with the bottom of her shirt. "Found the vandals." Arlo grabbed Aushka by the chin and tilted her face up.

 

"Are you hurt? Did they touch you? What happened?" he reached for his pack and pulled out a first aid kit - tearing open a package of antiseptic cloth with his teeth and gently wiping at the blood staining Aushka's mouth. She hissed at the sting and grabbed his wrist, but he only gripped her face tighter and pressed his lips into a thin line. "I told you to wait for us." he grit out.

 

"Holy shit." Remy stepped further into the room and knelt at Huss' side, checking his neck for a pulse. Sam crouched by the fire pit and examined the bottle the brothers had been passing around, rising to investigate a series of crates along the far wall.

 

"Hey Captain? I think I found that shipment Django was missing." She pried the lid off one of the boxes and pulled out another bottle of wine. "Huh, two cases in one. Gotta love it. " She dropped the bottle back into the crate and went to help Remy drag Huss out of the cave.  

 

Tuss moaned weakly and pushed himself up on his elbows. Arlo let go of Aushka and stormed across the room to stand over him, teeth bared and eyes feral. "Wakey-wakey. Time to go to jail, asshole." 

 

******  

 

_What a day_

Sam, Remington and Arlo had hauled Huss and Tuss back to the city with the help of Liuwa and Qiwa and deposited the bandits in the cell at HQ. Once secured, Arlo had motioned for the Hulu brothers and gestured at Aushka. 

 

"Take her to the clinic - straight to the clinic - and have the doctor look at her, understood? We'll deal with them" he tossed his head at the bodies heaped in the cell. 

 

Aushka rolled her eyes and waved the brothers away "Arlo, I'm fine. I just want to go home." 

 

"I don't care." Arlo lowered his face to hers and dropped his voice. "Do it, Aushka." 

 

She didn't argue when Qiwa held out his arm for her to take and escorted her to the clinic.  Aushka had finally been released from the clinic after what felt like hours of poking and prodding from Dr. Xu while Phyllis scribbled notes in neat, looping cursive script. They had existed the clinic together, and headed over to Civil Corps HQ in order to check on Huss and Tuss. Aushka bade them goodnight at the path leading into town and glanced regretfully at the door to HQ. "It's very late, and I'm exhausted.  Besides, I'd just be in the way." she explained, and was grateful when neither of them argued or insisted on walking her home. 

 

Once back at Guildworks,. Aushka fell against the door and breathed out a long sigh.  Her groceries were still on the counter from earlier and she wearily tucked rolls of bread and vegetables into the shelves above the sink, and returned the clean dishes from breakfast to their spot. 

 

She stripped the bed and stuffed the sheets and comforter in her laundry, mentally reminding herself to check the weather first thing when she woke up and made the bed with fresh linens.  She pulled her bloody clothes off gently as to not ruin the wrapping around her hand.  Doctor Xu had told her it wasn't broken, but that she had sprained a few fingers and bruised the bone. Too exhausted to bother with pajamas, Aushka pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and crawled under the covers, her heart immediately twisting painfully in her chest at the absence of Arlo. She didn't think he was mad at her, per se, more that he was just doing his job and was upset at the fact that she had been hurt.  

 

Aushka rolled over onto her back and huffed out another sigh, propping herself up on her pillows and reaching to flick on the lamp.  She thumbed through the crafting guide from her nightstand, not really reading the words. Her mind wandered to the fight earlier. She hadn't been scared, just angry.  The thought of those thugs in her fathers home - her home - disgusted her, and she was glad to close the door on all that bullshit and get back to work as soon as possible.  The moon rose above the waterwheel in her yard and cast its shadow on her ceiling as if reminding her of how she was late on finishing that project for Aadit and Dawa. 

 

Her gate squeaked open and there was a soft knock on her door.  Aushka dropped the book onto the end table, and sat up, wrapping the sheet around her. 

 

"Aushka?" Arlo's muffled voice was hesitant on the other side.

 

Nearly tripping on the tangle of bedsheets around her, Aushka unbolted the door and yanked it open.  

 

"I thought you would be asleep, but then I saw the light.." he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I needed to see you." 

 

Aushka stepped aside and let him slip past her, engaging the bolt on the door again. When she turned, Arlo pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stroking her hair soothingly.  "Are you alright?" he murmured against her hair. 

 

"Yes" Aushka clung to his shoulders and breathed in his scent. "I thought you were mad at me." 

 

Arlo shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. I'm not mad at you - I was furious at Huss and Tuss, and and at myself for not realizing that they were responsible sooner." he huffed out a sigh and she felt his shoulders lift and fall in a shrug. "Some Captain of the Civil Corps I am."

 

Aushka drew back and cupped his face with both hands. "Don't. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You're an amazing Captain. Everyone trusts you, Sam and Remy respect you and admire you, the town relies on you. I love you." 

 

Arlo pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too.  It hurts me to see you injured. I only want to keep you safe."  Aushka linked their fingers together and stifled a yawn against his shirt. 

 

"Can we talk about this more tomorrow?"

 

"Absolutely, let's get you to bed." Arlo scooped her up, bridal style and arranged her gently against the pillows, tugging his shirt off and pushing his pants down his legs. "Sleep tonight, Love." He lifted the covers and slid in next to her, pulling Aushka to rest on his shoulder. 

 

"Mmhmm...g'night."

 

Arlo tilted her face up and pressed a soft kiss to her swollen lip, capturing it between his gently and laving the sore spot with his tongue. "Goodnight, sweetheart."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done <3


	8. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who needs to hear this, (spoiler alert: 19-year-old me does) but you gotta stop _existing_ and start _living_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii - sorry for the delay - I've been out of province for work so it was all HR and no MTAP (booo!) 
> 
> Here is a smol chapter I initially wrote on napkins and other odds and ends while on trains, planes and in Ubers. 
> 
> xo

They woke slowly, weak grey light filtering through the curtains and the rumble of thunder pulling Arlo and Aushka towards consciousness. Their limbs were twined together tightly, Aushka's head tucked under his chin and Arlo's arms looped loosely around her shoulders and waist. 

 

_"So much for laundry"_  Aushka thought to herself as the sky growled above them, rain pelting against the roof noisily. She sighed against the skin of Arlo's neck and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone.  Her lip throbbed when she felt the skin pull taught around the scab that formed in the night, and her back ached where Tuss' punches had connected.  Aushka felt fresh rage flash through her and she grit her teeth, fists clenching unconsciously. 

 

She felt Arlo incline his head. "What's wrong?" His hands smoothed along the knobs of her spine and he combed his fingers through her hair.   

 

"Nothing." Aushka muttered, touching the pads of her fingers to the wound on her lip. She leaned into Arlo's touch and breathed out deeply, relaxing  against him. "I'm just glad that everything is over." 

 

Arlo hummed in agreement, his chest vibrating under Aushka's ear. "We're transferring Huss and Tuss to Lucien, and it's likely that they'll be conscripted by the military in some capacity. Maybe their existence won't be a total waste in that regard." 

 

Aushka grunted noncommittally and ran her tongue along her lip. "Maybe." She pushed herself up to lean over him and smiled fondly. Arlo's eyes were lidded with sleep and the faintest scruff of beard coloured his cheeks.  "Honestly, I don't think I care. If I never see them again, it'll be too soon. I just want to get back to my routine and build things" she dropped a kiss to his lips and grinned. "Besides, this whole ordeal wasn't all bad." 

 

"Is that so?" Arlo cocked an eyebrow and smirked, cupping her face tenderly and running his thumb gently along her swollen lip. 

 

"Hnnmm"Aushka shrugged and rolled off of him, stretching languidly and sighing when her shoulder gave a little pop.  She heard rustling in the bed and could feel Arlo's appreciative gaze follow the curves of her body. Pulling on a clean shirt, she padded over to the kitchen and busied herself with making coffee, glaring out the window at the steel grey sky.  Rain fell in heavy sheets, and Aushka hoped that her furnaces were still hot enough to melt the last of the iron she had smelting. She heard Arlo haul himself out of bed and pull his clothes on, securing belts across his chest and legs.  He joined her at the counter as she was pouring two steaming mugs of dark, strong coffee, and she handed one over wordlessly. 

 

"Thank you." Arlo took a tentative sip, eyeing the angry sky. "I need to head back to HQ. There's a hell of a lot of paperwork to be done before we can complete the transfer and I don't want to leave it all to Sam and Remy."

 

Aushka nodded. "Alright, sure. " she jabbed her thumb in the direction of her workshop. "I promised Dawa and Aadit that I'd get this waterwheel complete before the end of the season and I need to make sure this weather hasn't delayed my timeline any further." 

 

"Are you okay to work?" Arlo's gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips, lingering on the cut. 

"I'm fine, really." she gave his bicep a squeeze. "I'm not going to push my luck, but this is a huge order and I can't afford to get behind. It could do a lot for my reputation and help push me to the number one spot." 

 

They lapsed into comfortable silence, finishing the last of the coffee and washing their cups out. Aushka leaned against the counter and met Arlo's eyes, suddenly shy. 

 

"Thank you for coming over last night. I wanted to see you after..' she gestured vaguely "..after everything that happened." she finished lamely.  Arlo's mouth quirked up but he remained silent, regarding her affectionately. Aushka tried again. "I like this. Being close to you - I want to be with you. I've wanted to get closer to you ever since you kicked in the door at the Commerce Guild my first day in Portia!" she grinned up at him "I liked being around you, these past few months. And since our...fight....the other week, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about you." Aushka ran her hands up Arlo's chest and pressed her body against him, his hands coming to rest on her hips firmly. "I came to Portia to make a new life for myself - to  _find_  myself. I'd be trying to live according to how others wanted me to for so long - my aunt, my professors....my Pa." Lightning flashed outside, briefly illuminating the dim room. "For the first time in my life, I'm really happy and feel like I know where I should be.  That's why I was so upset and why i did...what I did yesterday. I was defending myself, sure. But more than that, I was defending this new life for myself. You're important to me and I want to stay with you." she lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I want to be with you. Always."

 

Arlo lowered his face and slanted his mouth carefully over hers, gently parting her lips and curling his tongue against hers. Aushka sighed into the kiss and gripped his shoulders tighter, raising herself on her toes to better reach his mouth.  They parted slowly, and Aushka licked the taste of Arlo off her lips. 

 

He pressed a few more kisses along her cheeks and forehead. "You are a remarkable woman, Aushka. I've spent my whole life in Portia and I've never met anyone like you. I never thought I'd-"

 

Deafening thunder exploded above them, cutting him off and startling Aushka, who turned her gaze back out the window and towards the furious sky. Arlo straightened, shaking his head slightly and running a hand through his unruly hair. 

 

"I'd better get going." he headed for the door, hesitating with his hand on the doorknob. "Be careful, Aushka. Don't push yourself today if you're still hurt." he glanced back at her, expression strange and distant - as though he was retreating back inside himself again. "It hurts me too when I see you injured."

 

Aushka tried to read his face in the low light.  "Okay, sure. You too." 

 

Nodding once, Arlo pulled open the door and hurried out into the rain, tucking his head down and sprinting off towards town. Aushka stood in her doorway for a long moment, listening to the sound of the rain pounding down around her and the quiet hiss of her furnaces until the chill forced her back inside. 

 

****

 

"You're  ** _what_**?" Sam's voice was as close to hysterical as Arlo had ever heard it and he flinched back as if struck. "Are you out of your mind!?"

 

"I meant what I said, Sam.  I'm not taking the entrance exam again." 

 

"This year, right?" Remy crossed and uncrossed his arms as if he was trying to keep himself together. "You're just taking a break this year, but you'll try again next year. Right?"

 

Arlo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I mean I'm done with trying to get into the guild. You heard what Mali said last time - you know, after I had  _failed again?_ She wouldn't even finish sparring with me."

 

"Capt-- _Arlo_ ,' Remy stepped away from the desk he had been leaning on. "You were bleeding pretty bad at that point.  The fight  _had_  to be stopped." 

 

"That doesn't mean you have to quit!" Sam interjected. "Come  _on_! As long as we've known you, all you've ever talked about is getting into the Flying Pigs. This isn't like you!"

 

Arlo whirled on Sam and jabbed a finger in her face. "You don't even know me!" 

 

Sam's eyes widened in shock before her expression cooled, mouth pressing into a thin line. "No. I guess I don't.  _Captain._ "

 

"Alright, alright, let's just everyone take a step back here." Remy stepped between them, palms raised. "Sam has a point. For years you've chased that dream with a singular focus bordering on obsession." He tossed a deliberate glance at Sam. "We support you no matter what, we're a team until the end. You just gotta help us understand, man." 

 

Arlo's shoulders fell and he ran a hand over his face. "I just think I've been getting it all wrong." he shrugged and walked over to his desk, falling heavily into the chair. The others followed him, Sam perching on the edge of the desk. "I thought that the Civil Corps was just a means to an end, and that I'd eventually leave Portia. When I advanced through the ranks, I treated it like another step in my journey to getting into the Flying Pigs. I tried to distance myself from the citizens and the town - especially after the..the fire."

"Arlo, no one blames us - blames you for that." Sam's tone was soft. "It was the dry season and when the weather is bad all it takes is one tiny spark."

 

"It certainly  **felt** like my fault when all I could do was stand there and watch everything burn. That was enough to plant a seed of doubt. I started thinking that maybe I wasn't cut out for the Guild." Arlo laughed humorlessly. "But I kept on lying to myself anyway. I trained, and I worked, and I took that damn exam _every damn year_." He punctuated his words by banging his fist against the desk. "And every time I failed, it cut a little deeper until I started wondering if I was even worthy of leading the Corps." He held up his hand when Remy and Sam started interjecting. "I know, I know. It doesn't make sense, but as the exam deadline approached this year I started thinking that maybe this  _isn't_  just a means to an end. Maybe this is where I'm supposed to be."

 

Remy exchanged a look with Sam and cleared his throat. "So...you'd be satisfied as the Portia Civil Corps leader? As Captain Arlo?"

 

"I  _am_  satisfied with this life, that's what I'm saying. I don't need to prove myself any more. I've been so worried about failing - the town, the people, you, myself, that I haven't been living. I was too consumed with trying to get into the guild that I missed everything else around me. I love Portia - this is my home and I want to stay." 

 

Sam squinted and cocked her head at Arlo. "Are you sure this isn't just your boner talkin'?" 

 

"Peach's  _ass,_ Sam!" Remy tossed his hands in the air and leveled her with a stern look. 

 

"What?? It's a fair question. It's no secret that Arlo's little change of heart comes on the heels of him and Aushka shacking up." she turned back to Arlo. "I just want to make sure this is what you really want. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to keep you around. You and Remy are my best friends and I'd be really bummed if either of you left Portia. But if you stay, I want it to be on your terms, and yours alone." 

 

Arlo opened one of his desk drawers and shuffled around under some papers until he found what he was looking for, dropping it onto the tabletop.  "Of course Aushka is a part of it, that's why I'm giving her this." he inclined his head towards the Heart Knot in front of him. "This is me deciding to stay and make a real life for myself here. My decision". He handed Sam a framed photograph from his desk - he, Sam and Remy standing in the Civil Corps office after clearing the #1 Ruin of monsters.  They were smiling in the picture, Sam's arm cocked and fist clenched in victory. "I guess these guys are alright, too." Remy peered over Sam's shoulder and laughed quietly. 

 

"Those were the good ol' days, huh?"

 

"The best." Sam agreed. 

 

Grinning broadly, Remy clapped him on the shoulder. "My man, it's about damn time."  


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they banged happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaay - we're all done! Thanks for all the kudos and comments on 'Stay' . I had a lot of fun writing this when I wasn't too busy with work, and I'm looking forward to maybe continuing their horny adventures in the future. xo AA.

Arlo gripped Aushka's thighs tightly and pulled her closer, seating her in the cradle of his hips. The momentum shoved his cock deeper into her and they both moaned at the sensation.  He snapped his hips in short, quick bursts, eyeing the way her breasts bounced with each thrust hungrily.  Arlo shook his damp bangs out of his eyes and assessed the curves of her body appreciatively - flushed and sweaty from the exertion of their coupling.  He knew she was close by the way her pussy was clenching around his dick. It made Arlo want to bend her in half and pound roughly into her, but he ignored the impulse in favor of drawing out their combined pleasure a little longer.  Aushka's heels dug into his lower back and pulled him roughly into her, gripping the headboard for leverage.  Arlo's short, blunt nails were leaving tiny crescent-shaped imprints on the skin of her thighs, and the greedy, primitive part of his brain hoped the bruises would last long enough for him to view in the daylight. 

 

Aushka, for her part, was just along for the ride, babbling nonsense over the chorus of their skin slapping together and Arlo's low growls as he slammed into her. Her fingers twisted in the sheets and she arched her back, meeting his thrusts and chasing her own orgasm. The crease of her thighs were beginning to burn in earnest now from her legs being held open and spread wide, the ache adding to the sensory overload driving her towards release. Arlo cupped the back of her knees and bent them towards her shoulders. Gritting his teeth, he doubled his efforts and drove his cock against her gspot relentlessly - using his greater strength to hold her open and fuck her into the mattress.  

 

Aushka shrieked as lighting danced along her nerves and shot down her spine and her eyes snapped open to meet his gaze. "Arlo, fuck! Yes, please, don't stop, right there, yes!"

 

Arlo snarled and released his hold on her legs. One hand clutched at her neck, splaying his fingers along her racing pulse, while the other trailed down her body to rub insistent, rough circles against her clit. His eyes burned fiercely into hers, and he was pleased to see the same possessiveness reflected in her stare, 

 

"You're so beautiful. Spread open for me - tell me how good it feels to be impaled on my cock. Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you." Arlo's voice was rough and deep and it went straight to Aushka's core. She squeezed her eyes shut, no longer able to meet his gaze for the ferocity she saw there, and focused on the heat building in her center. Unable to articulate a response, Aushka tossed her head back and arched into his thrusts, pulling Arlo's head down to pant hotly against his mouth in a messy kiss.  When she finally came - her vision whiting out and Arlo's weight pressing her hard into the bed beneath her  - she could only keen a high desperate noise which was swallowed by her lovers' low groan as he emptied himself inside her. 

 

Arlo raised himself on his elbows and rested his sweaty forehead against Aushka's briefly before gently lowering her legs and rolling over, wincing slightly when his softening cock slipped out of her. He pulled Aushka into his side and pressed sweet, lingering kisses to her damp hair and traced his fingers along the column of her spine.  They lay there quietly for a long moment, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. Aushka rested her head against Arlo's chest and listened to his heartbeat against her ear, throwing her leg over his and snuggling closer. Just as her drowsiness bordered on genuine sleep, she felt Arlo shift and lean slightly towards the side of the bed, his arm disappearing over the edge to dig through his discarded clothes. 

 

"Mruhh,,?" Aushka raised her head sleepily and tried to peer over the side of the bed.  Arlo's answering chuckle rumbled in his chest and vibrated under her ear.  He settled back against the pillows and pushed something into the hand Aushka had tucked under her chin.  She blinked her eyes open a few times and stared at the small, intricately woven craft her in palm.  

 

"What's this..?" She pushed herself up off his chest and brought the item close to her face, squinting in the low light.  At first she thought they were paper flowers, but before she could voice her confusion her eyes finally adjusted and she realized that he had given her a Heart Knot.  She felt the mattress shift as Arlo sat up to watch her, his shoulder brushing against hers as he dipped his head to catch her gaze. Aushka curled her fingers protectively around the soft knotted fabric and pressed it to her chest. A tiny smile tugged at her mouth, and she shifted to rest her forehead against Arlo's. She noticed that he had schooled his features into his usual nonplussed expression and wondered if it was in an effort to conceal anxiety.  The thought of this making him nervous -  _this_  of all things - almost made her giggle.  Here they were, sitting naked in her bed, sweat cooling and hair mussed after a round of particularly spirited fucking, covered in bruises and bites and fluids, but this made him....shy?  At that thought, Aushka  _did_  huff a small laugh through her nose and crawled back into Arlo's lap. 

 

"Do you mean it?"

 

Arlo's head snapped up, eyes dark and serious. "Yes." He smoothed his hands up the length of her back and hugged her closer to him. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious. I want you - I want a future with you. Whether it's here in Portia or somewhere else in the Free Cities. I want to stay with you, if you'll have me."

 

Aushka smiled broadly and carded her fingers through his hair, scratching gently against his scalp. "Yes, I'll have you, as long as you'll have me" She slanted her mouth across his and kissed Arlo deeply, sighing at the slick glide of his tongue against hers. They parted slowly, and Aushka felt the hard line of Arlo's cock stir against her center.  His mouth tilted into a lazy grin and he anchored his hands against Aushka's hips. 

 

"I think,' he murmured hotly, trailing kisses along her neck and collar "I _will_ have you."

 

Aushka whined and tilted her head back to give him easier access to the sensitive skin behind her ear. "And I think we should stay in bed today."

 

"Yes Ma'am".  


End file.
